A goal is not always a solution:
by Anomalous123
Summary: Ed had never considered that things would be this bad when he finally fulfilled his promise and got Al his body back. Luckily, Roy Mustang steps in to help the boys'... but will Ed accept or will personal feelings get in the way. Post Brotherhood. One shot.


**Summary:**

Ed had never considered that things would be this bad when he finally fulfilled his promise and got Al his body back. Luckily, Roy Mustang steps in to help the boys'... but will Ed accept or will personal feelings get in the way. Post _Brotherhood_.

* * *

 **Authors note:  
**  
First, I would like to say a big thank you to my BETA, Rockium, for helping me with this.

I honestly didn't know what to call this one, so please don't judge it by the title alone. This is a one shot and I most likely not be posting again to this story but, other than that, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment below and tell me what you think.

For those waiting for my other story, 'Where we belong', I was unable to continue it due to my hectic schedule around Christmas, but I wanted to get something out to you guys, so I hope you all enjoy it!

I would also like to say Merry Christmas to you all and that 'Where we belong' should be updated around New Year time.

 **-Anomalous123**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end up like this. For the past few long years, Edward had a vision. One he had hoped that one day would come true. But now, that seemed less of a possibility than before. Even though his goal was achieved, he was at more than a loss of what to do. Nothing like this ever crossed his mind. The severity of it should have at least been a worry, but through his naivety, he hadn't considered that things would get this bad.

Credited, he did know nothing about what would be wrong when he finally got Alphonse's body back, but no one had foreseen what was to come. His little brother was just a sack of paper-thin skin and bones. A withering, unconscious mess sprawled across the multiple blankets and pillows nested upon the most comfortable mattress he managed to bribe the reluctant owner of the store a few blocks away for, yet it still didn't seem soft enough. His malnourished body was swamped in clothes, looking too big and awkward on him.

Ed sighed and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes with his free hand that came from hovering just above the taller boy's forehead. It was still warm. Suppressing a yawn, the small teenager glanced at the clock with bleary eyes that struggled to make out the numbers displayed upon it. Did that say ten past twelve or two o'clock? Whichever it was, he found himself not caring. The doctor would come when he could. Who cared what time it was as long as he came and Alphonse was still stable.

Too caught up in his worry for his younger brother, the 16-year-old hadn't eaten for the past day and a half. It would have been longer if Hawkeye hadn't shown up with some sandwiches while restocking the medical supplies, and refused to leave until he had finished all of it. He drank when he could, only leaving when the IV needed to be refilled and forcing himself to get some liquid into his own body when he ventured into the kitchen.

His golden eyes dulled as they travelled from his lap, up the other's body and to the younger's face. A helpless sob got caught in Edward's burning throat as he observed the tear tracks running from the closed eyelids down towards the bony cheeks and the blond hair, cut short and possessing the texture of straw. Everything just seemed wrong and he shivered at the thought. He couldn't look away. To do so felt like running away from his problem and not facing the reality of the situation.

His little brother was almost constantly in pain and it physically hurt to watch him lying there, as helpless as a newborn. Every waking hour was a new and terrifying experience for Alphonse. His ears were over-sensitive and his eyes burned in anything stronger than dim light. He screamed when he was touched. Sweated or shivered when the temperature changed even in the slightest.

The nightmares were the worst. Sometimes, Alphonse would wake up crying out for his brother but no words would come out, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling in fear until he was unable to stay awake any longer and succumbed back into an uneasy sleep. Edward had found that his younger brother struggled to speak as he gurgled and babbled with the accuracy of an infant.

A light knock on the door made Ed jump and crash to the floor. The sleep-deprived boy gasped out, heart racing from the suddenness of it. Footsteps sounded as they approached, closing the door behind them rather quickly to not let the beaming sun into the room.

"That's attractive," the major general commented with a snide smirk, crossing his arms.

"Shut up," the golden-haired boy muttered, scrambling to his feet and nearly tripping over the stall. Stretching his hands out, he grabbed it to try and regain his balance. "What do you want, Bastard?! Don't you see I'm too busy to deal with you right now?!" Ed cringed when he heard a whimper as the bed sheets ruffled uselessly behind him before settling back down.

"You know, you should really control your temper. Your brother needs his rest," Roy's smooth voice calmly taunted.

"Sir…" Hawkeye said, eyes narrowing as she stared up at him. He shivered. "Isn't there something you wish to tell Major Elric?" The mentioned person raised an eyebrow, interested in what he was about to be told.

Clearing his throat, Roy's hand dropped to his side as he straightened up. "Upon evaluation, you are no longer fit to stay in the dorms. With the condition of your brother and the confidentiality behind it, we can't risk any low-ranking soldiers finding out the truth behind his current condition and the higher-ups demanded that you move out. Unfortunately, we can't allow you to leave Central until he has recovered fully enough to travel, so you have been assigned under my care until further notice."

It took a while for Ed to process his words, expression changing from confusion to horror until it finally settled on anger. "Hell no! Never in a million years am I going to subject my brother to you! You'll…you'll corrupt him! Everyone in Amestris knows your games, Mustang. I don't care if you're a major general or the Furher! I will never submit!"

"Rumours are rumours. That doesn't make them true. Besides, he's not exactly my type," he tried to assure the young man.

"Ew! I meant that you're bringing girls home every other night! Not sleeping with him! I would kill you myself if that ever happens! You pervert! I can't believe you would think that…" Ed shivered at his own imagination, trying hard not to be sick. Mustang frowned. "Oh, the horror! What have you done to me!"

"Bwo-ther?" The small, timid voice was mysteriously heard despite the blond's shouting and the golden-haired boy turned, eyes brightening instantly with a guilty expression on his face. Coughing followed with shallow breaths as he awkwardly rose while spasms wracked his body. His lungs ached with every breath and his whole body felt like it was full of lead. Tears pulled at both of their eyes as Ed reached out to grasp the hand that was wandering blindly towards his direction.

"Al! I'm here, little brother! Just breathe! That's it, in and out. Don't be scared!" Al turned his head with difficulty, staring into Ed's familiar face and the fragile smile that graced his lips was heartwarming. The coughs subsided, if only a little, as he tried not to wince at the gentle strokes of his brother's fleshed hand upon the back of his. It tickled and left a little pain behind, but that was okay. Alphonse knew his body ached more than the small point of contact and if it provided his brother with some comfort then he shouldn't let it bother him.

The two soldiers stood awkwardly in the background. Hawkeye's heart warmed at the scene and the two were reminded, once again, the love and closeness the brothers unwittingly shared.

"Want…to go. Roy…can help," Alphonse pleaded hoarsely, eyes shining with sadness and just a tad bit of hope. Bony fingers curled around Edward's sleeve. Even though the grip was loose, it only added to his plea. Edward - his only family member left - was sacrificing so much to watch over him. His brother was running himself into the ground by caring for him and practically neglected his own needs. It didn't help the scrawny boy at all.

Hopefully, the sleep deprivation and the plea could convince his stubborn brother to go. After all, they really needed the extra help.

Edward finally glanced sadly at his brother and sighed. "Fine, Al. But only because I want you to get better."


End file.
